Abandoned love
by Nagarox1234
Summary: Sakura is currently dating Sasuke. But when She is raped by Itachi, how will this affect their relationship? Warning:Rape and Abortion. Please read and review. I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned Love

Prologue.

It was rape, that much she knew. He was forcing himself upon her, stealing her kisses and ravaging her neck with his own. She tried to fight, tried as hard as she could. Her response was always the same, a harsh slap to the face. He stopped his attack on her neck to rip off her shirt and pull down her skirt, while at same time pulling his own pants down. She fought once again, squirming underneath him. He pressed one hand into her throat, cutting off her breathe and reducing her movement down to feeble struggles. He stared hungrily at her breast, then began to feel them, moaning like an animal. She shuddered with disgust at his touch but did not dared to move again. He soon stopped this and positioned himself between her legs. Her eyes widened in terror. "No, please, no!" she whispered in a voice hoarse from screaming. He ignored her pleas and thrust himself deep within her. Pain rocketed out from her core and shot through the rest of her body. She tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound. He moaned in pleasure as his thrusts picked up speed, making her hips rock painfully against the ground. He was near the end and he knew it, he began to once again nip and bite at her neck, leaving marks. She didn't even try to fight him off anymore, she knew it was useless. He thrust one final time, delving himself deeper than every before, and released. She shivered as she felt his seed filling her. He collapsed on top of her, panting. She began to cry, soft little whimpers escaping her lips. He finally pulled himself off of her, pulling his own pants back up. He cast her one final glance, and with that, Itachi Uchiha left her, lying broken and weeping on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes. That was what the box said. Ten minutes until she found out. She was all alone in her and Sasuke's apartment. They had been dating for three years and recently started living together. Sasuke himself was away on a mission and would be back in a week. He was the leader of a squad and was often very busy most of the time but always had time for Sakura. She missed him dreadfully but those emotions were crushed by the block of fear and anxiety that had suddenly been dropped on her. It had been two months since Itachi had violated her. After he had left,she slowly gotten to her feet and ran home, bending over so no one could see her torn shirt and marks all over her neck and chest. She had ran to their apartment and slammed the door, locking it behind her. She walked to her bed and laid down. She was tired but was in too much pain to sleep. So much was racing through her mind. A couple of weeks after that, she had began feeling sick in the mornings. More than once, she would find herself running to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. At first she could simply dismiss this as a stomach bug. But a little seed of doubt had begun to grow in her mind. Was it possible? No, it wasn't. It couldn't be. But soon the signs were too big to ignore. Vomiting, mood swings and worst of all, her period was late. Her period had never been late before. She had finally decided it was best just to make sure and here she was. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been nine minutes. She could feel her heart pounding as the final minute ticked by. She took a deep breathe, it was time to check. She looked at the test and her breathe stopped in her throat. Positive. No, that can't be right. It just couldn't be. She couldn't be pregnant by that monster. She looked at the test again, hoping, praying there had been a mistake. But the results were the same. She was suddenly struck by a thought. Sasuke. What would he think if she told him she was pregnant by his brother? Sakura leaned against the wall, sobbing softly. She didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Sasuke returned. He had a triumphant smile in his face as he opened the door to their apartment. He had succsessfully completed the mission and was regard as one of the best. Sakura heard the door open and close. Oh, shit! He was home. She wasn't sure how to tell him. She had visited a doctor and they had confirmed she was pregnant. She knew it wasn't Sasuke's baby, they hadn't had sex since he left, which was four months ago. She knew who the father was. That bastard Itachi. She was shaking in fear and began to cry. She was still crying as Sasuke opened the door to her room. "Sakura! I'm hom- Sakura?" he closed the door and walked over to her curiously. As he got closer, he realized she was sobbing.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms protectively around her. "Baby, please tell me." he begged as she continued to cry. She simply couldn't control herself, she sobbed in his arms as he continued to try and comfort her. "Sakura, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. Please, tell me!" She finally managed to stifle her sobs and looked him in the eye."S-S-S-Sauke, I'm p-p-pregnant"

Sorry for the short chapter. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Pregnant? Had she really just said that? He had been gone for a couple of months, away in his mission and even then, they hasn't touched each other for a while before that. He wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant. **

"Who's is it?" He said, voice low with anger.

"Sasuke please, I-"

"WHO'S IS IT?!" He shouted , eyes livid with anger, making her flinch. She had never seen him like this, not even in his worst days. "Sasuke-" He cut her off, roughly punching the wall.

"I'm not an idiot Sakura. I know it's not mine. So, I'll ask you again. Who's. Is. It?" She looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"What? Speak up!" Commanded Sasuke. She looked up, eyes wet with tears. "Itachi's" she said in a voice barely above a whisper. The tears began to overflow, spilling down her cheeks. He stared at her, not being able to comprehend what he had just heard. She had to be kidding. But one look at her face and he saw she was dead serious. "You've been fucking my brother?" He said in a low voice. His voice almost sounded dead, like he had died as he said it.

"Sasuke, please listen to me-" she said grabbing his arm. He swung his arm, knocking her away, causing her to hit the wall. He looked at her, and in that look was all the words she needed. She was nothing to him, at least not anymore. Without another word, Sasuke walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Sakura collapsed on the floor, shaking in fear and sadness. The tears flowed on to the floor, her body shaking with sobs. She was alone and she was pregnant by the demons spawn. She knew he wasn't going to come back. She knew it was time to visit a old friend.

A/N Sorry for the short chapters. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura knocked on the door. It was the middle of the night, she hoped he would be there. She waited for several minutes, then finally the door swung open to revel Naruto. His eyes were blurry with sleep, his yellow hair ruffled. He looked up and his face lit up with a smile. "Sakura! It's good to see you. But why are you here in the middle of the night?" She sighed. "May I come in?" Naruto nodded and held open the door for her. She walked in, unsure of what to start with. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Asked Naruto. "Come to the kitchen, I'll get you something to eat." She was grateful he was being was relaxed about the fact she was there at about midnight. He truly was a great friend. He made to bowls of ramen and sat down, gesturing for Sakura to sit down. She did, sliding across from him. "So, why are you here? I don't mind, but I would like to know." She nodded. "I knew you would ask. I just, I needed someone to talk to." Naruto looked slightly confused but nodded for her to go on. She took a deep breathe and said "I'm pregnant." His face broke out in a silly grin. "That's wonderf-"

"It's not Sasuke's." She cut him off. His smile faded as soon as she said it. "W-W-What?" She continued. "Something happened. A few months ago Itachi... H-H-He raped me." As soon as she said it, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto was silent, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Sakura, I-" She ignored him and continued, looking down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "When Sasuke found out, he left. I don't know what to do." The tears overflowed and spilled down her face. Naruto walked over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "It's going to be alright Sakura, I promise. It'll be alright


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: This chapter has a somewhat controversial subject in it. Be prepared. If you are offended, I am very sorry.

Sakura left early that morning. She had spent the night at Naruto's house, sleeping in his guest room. She hadn't realized it before, but Naruto seemed rather lonely since he became hokage. He lived alone, and he hadn't seen any of his friends in years. She made a mental note to visit him more often but right now she needed to be alone. She found her way back to her apartment and walked inside, slamming the door behind her. She sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing her aching head. She still had no idea what she was going to do about the little hellspawn inside of her. She was alone, and there was no way Sasuke would come back to her while she was carrying Itachi's baby and there was no way in hell she would even think about Itachi helping her. That heartless bastard was the one who had gotten her in this situation to begin with. What were her options? She didn't have many. There was adoption, she could do that. But she was afraid of what the people of the village would think. They weren't stupid, they would recognize a Uchiha when they saw one. Keeping it. That was the hardest option. Would she be able to love that child? The child of that demon? The child that tore her relationship and her life apart? She wasn't sure. Abortion? She paused. Had she really just thought that? As hard as keeping a child would be, she wasn't sure she could kill it either. But... She was thinking more about it now. She would never have to speak of it, she could forget it ever happened. She put her hand on her stomach and sighed. She would talk to Naruto, he seemed like a very trustworthy person. He would know what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

She made her way back to his house, trudging slowly in the pouring rain. She needed to talk to him, she didn't know where else to turn. She knocked on the door. She saw it open and Naruto poked his head out.

"Sakura! Come on in!" She walked in. "I'm sorry I showed up on such short notice. I just... I need your advice."

"You've come to the right place. Come, let's sit." She sat down at the kitchen table. She took a deep breathe, mentally preparing herself for what ever answers she may receive. "I wanted your advice on what to do with... This" she said, gesturing at her stomach. Naruto's face paled. "The baby?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper. She nodded. Though in her mind, it was not a baby that she carried. No, in her mind she carried the spawn of the devil. "I was thinking... Should I get rid of it?" Naruto was shocked. This didn't sound like Sakura at all. "Ummmm... Are you sure Sakura?" Her shoulders slouched. "No. I'm not sure. I mean, it should be easy. I could get it out and everything could go back to normal. But... It just doesn't feel right." Naruto nodded, though he himself wasn't sure how to feel. Sakura was his friend and he wanted what was best for her. Abortion would be the easiest solution but would everything go back to normal? Sakura and Naruto both knew the answer to that question. No, no it wouldn't. The best advice Naruto could give for a situation like this was simply "Do what you think is right. I trust you to know that for yourself Sakura."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!

Sakura dreamed that night. No, no it was not a dream, it was a nightmare. She had always imagined what would happened when she told Sasuke she was pregnant. He would be overjoyed, he would sweep her off her feet. They would be happy together, just them and their child or children if they had more. This was nothing like that. In her dream, she was alone. Sasuke was not by her side comforting her, as she had imagined. She had never been in more pain in her entire life, it felt like she was being split apart. She could feel blood rushing out if her, spilling onto the surface beneath her, staining it the color of her blood. She screamed in agony, trying to force the thing living in her out. She felt something slide out, it felt like a enormous release, like something was just ripped out if her. She felt relief, it was over. She saw her son, for it had been a boy, and felt that relief melt away. It was a replica of Itachi. It's red eyes stared back at her, eyes full of hatred. Like Itachi's. This was the thing that destroyed her, the thing that took away her life. She could feel no love for this thing. None at all. After this dream, she had awoke with a start, body soaked in sweat, shaking in fear. She ran a hand through her hair, lost in thought. That couldn't happened. She couldn't allow that to happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto walked down the street on the way to the ramen shop. No matter what mood he was in, he could always go for a bowl of ramen. He had been in a horrible mood lately, he was so worried about Sakura. She hadn't been herself lately, not that he was surprised that she was different, after all she'd been through. He hoped she would do the right thing regarding the baby, he hoped with all his heart she would do the right thing. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sor-Sasuke?!" He exclaimed. He hardly recognized his former teammate. He had deep bags under his eyes, it looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. His hair was tousled, not in its usual neat format. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you! Where have you been? I've been worried about you! Sakura's been worried about you!" He said, his voice just above a whisper. Sasuke's eyes narrowed upon hearing her name. "Her. Why would she be worried about me? She never cared about me. She's chose Itachi over me." Naruto groaned, it finally made sense, why Sasuke had left Sakura like that.

"We need to talk." He said, grabbing Sasuke and pulling him into a nearby alley.

"What's going on? What're you doing?" Sasuke hissed as Naruto pulled him away.

"Sasuke, do you realize what happened to her?"

"What? What're talking about?"

Naruto sighed, he wasn't sure how to tell him, so he just flat out said it.

"Sasuke, Sakura was raped."


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke stood in silence, not being able to say a word. He tried to speak, tried to say something but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a choked sob. Tears began to stream from his eyes, shocking Naruto. He almost never saw the Uchiha cry before. But he cried now, tears spilling down his face as his body shook with broken sobs.

"W-W-What have I-I-I d-done?" he whimpered. He felt like a kunai had been dug directly into his heart. He was a idiot, a monster. Yes, that's what he was. Only a monster would have abandoned his pregnant girlfriend when she needed him the most. He told her he loved her, yet without even thinking he had left, he hasn't even listened to what she had to say. He was a monster. Naruto stood by his side, unsure of what to say or do. He couldn't say it would be alright, that would be flat out lying. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder, only to be brushed off. He jumped back in shock when Sasuke slammed his head into the alley wall.

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted, grabbing Sasuke's arm, only to be shoved off again. Sasuke continued to crack his head against the wall. He needed to make himself hurt, the way he hurt Sakura. His blood trickled to the floor, pooling in a small red puddle.

"Stop that!" Naruto finally managed to pull Sasuke away. Sasuke's head was gushing blood from a open wound on his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"I... Need t-t-to find her. Where is she?" he stuttered as he spoke. Naruto never seen Sasuke like this, so emotional and angry. Not that he was suprised by it, he knew he would be angry when he told him.

"Ummmm, I don't know Sasuke. She as at your apartment when I last saw her."

"Did she tell you what she wanted to do with the..."

"The baby?"

"Yes. Did she tell you?"

"Sort of. She didn't give me a clear answer."

"Well, she said she was considering abortion but-"

"What?! She actually said that?"

"Y-Yeah. Why, does that concern you?"

"A bit! That doesn't sound like her at all? We need to find her. Come on!" He started running, stumbling quite bad.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, slow down! You're hurt!"

"I don't care! I need to find her!" Naruto sighed internally but followed his friend as they went to find her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura sat in the waiting room of the doctors office, shivering in fear. She glanced at the clock. Six thirty. Her appointment was at seven. She was terrified, she wasn't going to deny it. Everything seemed so sure in her head, so easy. She would go in, have the procedure done and leave. It seemed so simple, yet as soon as she was in the actual clinic, she felt very strange. Not exactly guilty, that wouldn't be the right emotion. Not wrong either, she knew why she was doing this. She hadn't asked for this child, she wanted Sasuke's children, not that bastard Itachi's. The question that still seemed to plague her mind was, what would Sasuke think? She had never asked him, hell, she hadn't even seen him in a while. Would he be happy? Indifferent? Something else? Would he even want her after this? She was so lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the doctor call her name. She looked up when the doctor called for her a second time. She saw another young woman walk out, tears brimming and felt her stomach lurch.

"Huh?"

"It's time for your appointment, Miss Haruno."

"I'll-I'll be there in a minute." The doctor nodded and walked back into the room. She stood, body visibly trembling. This was it, no turning back now. She took a step forward, and heard someone call her name.

"Sakura!" It was a familiar voice, was it-? No, it couldn't be. She continued to walk forward until she heard the door to the waiting room slam open.

"Sakura!?" She turned, and her worst nightmare yet best dream was realized. There stood Sasuke, practically dragging a panting Naruto behind him. His eyes were wide, his hair matted and disheveled. She noticed a bloody wound on his forehead. Why had he come here? What was he going to say?


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke took a step forward, unsure of what to say or do. He hadn't really thought much about it, he just needed to see her again. But now as soon as he was there, he realized it was pointless. There was no way she would forgive him, not after the way he acted. He turned, putting one foot out the door. She deserved better. He stopped when he heard her voice.

"Sasuke, why did you come here?" She asked, just barely concealing the hurt and the anger in her voice.

"I...I don't know Sakura. I guess I just wanted to see you again.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to see you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke inwardly cringed, she only used his full name when she was furious with him. Not that he blamed her for being furious.

"You left me. You didn't even listen to what I had to say. Why? Why didn't you at least listen?!" She demanded, body shaking with pent up emotion.

"I-I-I..." He tried to answer, he really tried but he had no answer. Nothing he could say could even attempted to explain himself. Why had he acted the way he did? His mouth moved, however nothing came out, not even a small noise. His eyes filled up with tears and for the second time that day, he began to cry. He felt so horrible with himself, he couldn't even try to explain himself. Sakura was in shock, she had never seen him cry before. She was about to step forward, then stopped herself. She couldn't go back, not like this. She needed to take care of herself first. She turned to Sasuke and said "Sasuke, I...I need to take care of something before I talk to you." He looked at her with wide eyes as she walked into the doctors room.

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke sat by Naruto, waiting for her to return. It had been a while, he wasn't sure exactly how long but it felt like a while. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what was happening inside the doctors office. As well as why it was happening. He had never thought he would be in this position, waiting for the person he loved to finish an abortion. He shivered, thinking about what his life would be like had that one night happened. They could have been together forever, they could have been happy. He could be a father, something he secretly desired. Now, that desire seemed impossible to achieve. She would never be his wife, they would never feel the joy of having children.

"Naruto?" He asked, voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded. He looked pale and the expression on his face could only be described as defeated.

"Have you ever wanted children?" Naruto seemed surprised by the question but answered

"I've thought about it a few times but, well, I just don't think I'd be a good parent is all." Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, only to find he had no answers. He had never had conversations like this with Naruto. He felt a little sad for his friend, he usual was so much more upbeat than this. Naruto had always been so determined, staying happy in the worst of situations. Yet it seemed this particular situation had been too hard to overcome. They stayed in silence for a minute before Sasuke asked another question.

"Who would you want to have children with?" He didn't know why he had asked it, it just sort of popped out. Naruto didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know Sasuke. I really don't know. I guess I've just thought I wouldn't be a great husband either." A tiny smile flickered on his face as he said it, then quickly faded.

"She'll been done soon. What will you do then."

Sasuke simply sat in silence. He wish he knew how to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura walked into the room, heart pounding with anxiety. This was it, no turning back now. She didn't know why she felt so afraid, she knew this was the right thing to do. She shouldn't have to live with this, this burden of that horrible night. She would never be able to love that child, she probably wouldn't be able to look at it without thinking of that night. The doctor motioned over to a chair in the center of the room, Sakura walked over and sat, putting her feet in the metal stirrups on the end. She was now visibly shaking. The doctor noticed and said "It's not too late to say no ma'am." She had a kind look on her face, one she had probably given hundreds of other women. Sakura shook her head.

"I need to do this." The woman nodded and took a position between Sakura's legs. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would all be over soon she told herself. I'll be able to ride myself of that burden. I'll be able to start over.

She was finished many minutes later. Time was lost to her. She stood on shaky legs, steading her self in the chair. The doctor offered to help her, but she gently turned down her offer. She couldn't be seen as weak, not after what had just happened. Everything felt so right yet so wrong. Nothing made sense anymore. She found it hard to believe. If you had asked her several months ago if she would had this operation, her answer would be a instant no. Yet, here she was, just having finished such an operation. She walked out to the waiting room, where Sasuke and Naruto waited. They looked up, unsure of what to say. She spoke, trying to fill the silence between them.

"It's over." She said in a hoarse voice, holding back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"It's done."


	15. Authors Note

I'm afraid I will have to stop working on this story for a while due to personal reasons. I'm thankful for all the nice reviewers and I'll try to update soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sakura walked home. Sasuke had tried to follow her, but Naruti had grabbed his arm, shaking his head silently. He knew they needed to give her time to recover. Sasuke looked into his eyes and relented, Naruto pulling him away. Sakura walked, shivering even though it was not cold. She needed to be alone. She felt sorry for leaving Naruto without saying anything. He had supported her all through this. She would talk to him later, when she felt like she could talk to someone. She simply needed to think about what she had done. She opened the door and shut it behind her. It felt like days had gone by since she had left that morning. She trudged into her bedroom and curled up on the bed. She stopped fighting the tears and let them flow from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she felt guilty, she had made the right choice hasn't she? But now she wasn't sure about anything. She just curled up, and fell asleep, hoping she would wake up to a better day. **

She awoke several hours later. It was dark outside, probably about three in the morning. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She felt sick, her head was throbbing. She stood up... And stared into a pair of glowing red eyes. Eyes that bored directly into her, just like they had months ago. No, no it couldn't be...

"Itachi." She whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

She looked at him, shaking with fear and with anger. Why had he come here? Hasn't he done enough? He simply stared back at her, not saying anything. He looked almost lifeless, staring blankly.

"W-W-Why are y-you here?" She managed to hiss out. He didn't answer, he simply stared at her. His silence was starting to frustrate her, she snapped at him.

"Get the fuck out!" She lunged at him with startling speed. He didn't seem surprised, in fact he caught her and mid-air and slammed her back down against the bed, pinning her down. She started to struggle, she didn't show it but she was terrified. She couldn't do this again, never again. Her heart started to beat faster, she struggled faster. He looked blankly at her, showing no emotion.

"I saw you do it." She stopped struggling momentarily, confused by his statement.

"What? What are you talking about, you sick bastard."

"I think you know."

"H-How did you know."

"I know a lot of things."

"I don't care what you know! Get the fuck of me!" She struggled underneath him. He didn't budge.

"May I ask you something? If you answer, I'll leave right away."

"What could you possibly want to know. I thought you knew everything." He was unamused by her defiance.

"Will you answer?"

"Well I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Do you still love my brother?" Sakura was stunned, she could only utter a thin squeak.

"What? Why do you care?"

"I'm simply wondering." She stared at him, still wondering why he cared. Did he and Sasuke even speak to each other? She stopped thinking about that and focused on getting this bastard off of her.

"I'm not answering your questions, you sick bastard!"

"Very well. I'll let you think about that." He climbed off of her and disappeared out her window. She curled up, shivering in fear. Why had he come here? Why did be care, and most important, why had she listened? She started drifting off to sleep, these questions still fresh in her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

She awoke the next morning. She looked at her window. It was shut. She rubbed her head, what the hell happened last night? Did she just dream the whole thing up? Was it her own imagination? She stepped out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. She froze, there was a note on the fridge. She took a deep breathe and read the note. The note read,

I was here earlier this morning while you were still asleep. I came to check on you. I'm sorry, about everything. I don't deserve you, you were the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me and I just tossed you aside. I don't think you'll forgive me but if you do, I'll be at Naruto's house.

Sincerely,

Sasuke Uchiha.

She sank to the floor, holding her head in her hands. What was going on? How did she not notice? She was usually so alert. Was she imagining this too? She simply sat there, unsure to separate what her mind was saying and what her instinct told her. What was going on?

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke and Naruto sat together, neither of them saying a word. They had been living together for a while, each one trying to avoid the big questions. Sasuke had left that note in her house and retreated back to Naruto's house. They were both too scared to wait for her to wake up and see that note. They just sat together in silence, until Naruto spoke.

"Did you think she saw it?" Sasuke looked at him with surprise, he hasn't actually thought he would say it out loud.

"Yeah I think so. My question is what do you think she'll say?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Sasuke sighed and stood up, he hadn't seen his team in a while, he should get back to them.

"I'll see you later Naruto. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem Sasuke. Anything for a friend." He smiled faintly and Sasuke smiled back. He walked out, shutting the door behind him. Naruto put his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. What the hell happened to all of them? He could hardly remember when they had all been happy. He could remember back to when they had been children, they were so young, so cheerful, so innocent. What happened to those days? Where did they go? He looked out the window, lost in thought. Maybe, he thought, maybe we'll be okay.

Sorry for the short chapters, my schedules been really hectic. Please review!


End file.
